Reference is made to my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,206 which describes a composite pile formed of interconnected rigid hollow tubes and which is incorporated herein by reference. In an earlier of my patents, namely U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,317 there is described a pipe connector to interconnect opposed hollow ends of two hollow pipe sections. These connectors are secured to the pipes when a pile is being formed on the construction site and during various types of weather conditions and usually by at least some skilled labor, such as welders. All sorts of connectors are also known which are securable to opposed ends of pile sections to splice them together and many of them are in the form of collars. Because these connectors usually consist of different parts, such parts can become damages on the work site or become lost causing all sorts of problems including time lost and increased costs. Further, piles constructed with obstructions projecting from the outer surface of the pile cylinders cause underground problems due to bad installations or obstructions with rocks resulting in underground kinking of the pile or underground breakages. Most pile structures are also not adaptable to foundation brackets used to connect and drive piles into the ground by an hydraulic ram connectable to the bracket as any protrusion in the outer surface of the pipes or connectors is an obstruction to its close passage through guide rings or tubes secured to the bracket to guide the pile tubes along a straight axis as the pile is being formed and driven into the ground.
By welding the joints of pile sections on site various problems occur due to several factors, such as the skill of the welder person, the existing climate condition, faulty weld joints, faulty weld equipment, and expensive labour seeing the welder person needs to be present on site during the entire construction and installation of the piles, noting that is skill is only required when a joint has to be welded or the top pipe of the pile as to be cut and welded to the foundation bracket. Because the welding of these pipe joints is very time consuming, up to 45 minutes for each joint, the entire crew and machinery becomes idle during the welding process. This lost of time adds to the cost of the installation and sometimes when facing deadlines, penalties are imposed on the installation company if the delivery is late. Still further, because both ends of some connectors require engagement in a respective one of opposed ends to two pipe sections, adapters are required to be installed not to damage the connector when driven into the open end of a lower one of the two pipe prior to positioning the open end of the upper pipe in the connector. This can result in defective connections causing the pile to kink which can result in breakage at the joint. Thus, the assembly and installation of connectors and the use of a welder person at the construction site is problematic, slow and expensive and does not assure repeated quality of the interconnections of the pipe sections of the pile.